Breaking Point
by dollsnatch
Summary: The hypocratic oath didn't extend to merciless, lifesucking space vampires. And she sure as hell wasnt going to make it. Angsty little Ronon/Keller two-shot. Rated T for a bit of cussin'. Now finished!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: The hypocratic oath didn't extend to merciless, lifesucking space vampires. And she sure as hell wasnt going to make it.

Characters: Ronon/Keller...little angsty kinda two-shot thats been floating around in my head where my biology knowledge should be...eek. Also Woolsey-I do kinda like him but I need him to be the bad guy here!

Spoilers: None. Unless the whole Ronon/Jen thing has totally escaped you-where have you been??

Warnings: A few naughty words. "The whole point of cursin is that it ain't appropriate"-Kaylee said it, take it up with her not me :D Also un-betad!

Disclaimer: I dont own it...sigh. Believe me both Ronon and Sheppard would be shirtless pretty much all the time if I did.

* * *

Jennifer Keller, CM frickin' O of the Atlantis expedition stormed down the quiet corridors to new "director-in-chief"' Woolseys office. Her eyes were narrowed, her fists balled, her expression revealing the emotion she almost never expressed-anger. Unmitigated, character changing anger.

And boy, was she angry. After Atlantis' latest brush with the wraith, she'd discovered what her limit was. And damn it, this was it.

A surprise ambush on a supposedsafe planet where they'd gone to deliver some much needed supplies had left three marines dead, two injured and one of her own interns a freakin' husk. Fed on. All because of a naive merciful impulse to help one of those...things. All she could do was watch. Helpless.

She felt a pang of guilt-induced grief pass through her. It should have been her. He was her responsibilty, her charge. Now he was just another face to add to those that kept her from sleeping at night. Haunted her.

He was only 21. Just a kid. He'd volunteered for this mission, he wanted to make a difference. Earths best and brightest. And now he was going back to earth in a body bag. There would be no autopsy. His parents would'nt even get to see him. Oh, they would be told he was blown up, burnt, riddled with bullets, some cover story to sufficiently horrify them, so they wouldnt even _want _to see him.

Nine hours in surgery trying to fix bleeder after bleeder in a nineteen year old marine with a piece of shrapnel the size of a dinner plate embedded in his damned leg. They'd saved him. They had'nt saved the leg. And who won the all-inclusive prize of telling him he was now a cripple when the drug haze eventually wore off?

And now, _now, _they wanted her to...to...she couldnt even think it!

Striding across the bridge over the control room, she reached Woolsey office. Throwing protocol and bullshit politeness to the wind, she didnt even bother to knock, throwing the door open. Why in the hell should she extend manners to a man she couldnt respect less right now if she tried?

"Dr. Keller" Woolsey looked up,seated at his desk. If he was surprised at her grand entrance he didn't show it, neatly snapping his laptop shut. In her current less than forgiving mood,she sneered internally. Robot.

"How may I help you?" She shook her head at the beauracratically polished,careful neutralilty of his tone.

He cleared his throat, the sound echoing slightly in the pristine office that had been, should still be Samantha Carters. She would never ask this of her.

There it was. Just enough reproach in the simple noise to convey his dissaproval yet still show her she had'nt rattled him.

Oh she'd rattle him. Quiet little Jennifer Keller didnt get angry often. But when she did-look out. Her Dad said it was like a volcanic eruption-rare, but when it happened, annhilated everything in its path. And she wanted annhilation.

"How can you help me?" She intoned. Woolsey took notice then. There was a dangerous quality in her tone, an edge to it.

She placed her hands on his desk bending her head to look down at him from her vantage point. She didnt often have height on her side. Shed use it now.

"You can get that _thing _out of my infirmary." She fixed him with a stare that would freeze the Mojave."Now."

"Dr.Keller" Woolsey began, slipping off his already spotless glasses to polish them, "though obviously it is abhorrent, our wraith prisoner needs medical-"

"Care?" She cut him off. "It wont be from me. Or any of my staff." That same icy gaze penetrated his soul. If he hadnt been used to years of courtroom and diplomacy head-to-heads,he would have shivered. But he'd long been conditioned. No weakness for your opponent to play on. This was no different.

"Do you understand the potential of a wraith prisoner doctor?" The question came sharply,clearly hoping to stun her. It had less than the desired effect.

"Do you?" She countered, unmoved from her postion at his desk.

"It wont talk. We could keep it here 'til the end of time immorial and it wouldnt tell us a damned thing. You heard what Col. Sheppard said-it mightnt even have anything to tell us, its one step up from a grunt!"

"A leader of sort" Woolsey corrected "who may be able to tell us-"

"Its a basic squadron commander," she continued as if he had never spoken "there to make sure the worker bees keep in line."

"The only benefit I can see from having it on the base is for research. In which case it will need to be good and dead, as I _highly _doubt it would submit willingly to an exam. Then maybe we'll be able to figure out just how big of a mistake they were,and how to fix it. Permanently."

"Doctor!" Woolsey raised his voice as high as it would probably go after years of brownosing with politicians and state leaders who _never _yelled, except for the waiter to bring them another "scotch, easy on the soda." "I dont think I need to remind you of the oath you took to help, no matter whom-"

"What!" she interrupted again. "What! That...mistake is not a whom! You seem familiar with the Hypocratic oath Mr. Woolsey so you can tell me-where in it, in the whole thing does it say that I or any other doctor am duty bound to help murdurous life sucking aliens?"

"I would think that you-"

"-Would make it stretch? Well I wont. And you wont find a single doctor on this base willing to make it."

"Do you know what it did?" The question was a challenge. Subtle,but there all right. "Do you_ know _

why its here?"

"Of course I am aware Dr.Keller, as leader of this base all off world incidents are reported to me."

"Incidents?" her tone was low, silky, daring him to trivialise the "incident", "It _fed _on one of my staff. One of _my _staff who tried to HELP the cursed thing! Do you even know his name?!" The question startled him.

"Obviously I dont know the name of very member of personnel on this base doctor. That would be quite a feat."

The sidestep didnt escape her. "Didnt think so," she shook her head, releasing her grip on his desk and stepping back. "You'll write a sympathy letter. No doubt a pre-prepared one where you'll just fill in his name and a few nice details from someone who bothered to have a clue who he was."

"So Ill tell you a few. His _name _was Luke Connell. He graduated first in his class at Stanford. One of their youngest graduates ever. He came her straight out, believing he could make a difference."

Her voice changed, betraying the emotions coursing inside her. "He had a family.Three sisters. A nephew-six months old. A mother and a father. He came from Dayton,Ohio.His mother worked three jobs so he could go to med school. His father remortgaged the house. He was brave and selfless. And he has just died the most meaningless death possible!" Her voice reached a crescendo.

People on the surrounding balconies looked up at the outburst. She didnt care.

A small sob escaped her and she turned away, cursing her weakness. "There." she said, looking her shoulder as she made towards the door. "Try and remember some of that." Breathing heavily, blinking away the tears that threatend to fall, she tried to regain some composure. "Have it removed ,dispose of it, I really dont care. But do it soon, or you'll be looking at enough resgnations to make your head spin, and for a new medical staff."

She walked out the door as dignified as she could, leaving Woolsey looking shellshocked in his seat.

Reaching the end of the bridge, she knew her careful composure was slipping beyond repair and she broke into a run. She had to get out. Just make it to her balcony, the one where she could be alone and let herself feel what had happened. But not here. She would not let them see her cry. She was stronger than that. Finally arriving, she sank down against the wall, letting the floodgates open. She cried. Cried for the life he would never have. Cried for the pride his parents would never again feel. Cried for her helplessness, the futility of her tears. Most of all she cried for him.

She didnt hear the footsteps coming to join her.

* * *

So there it is. My first attempt at fanfiction. Or at least the first Ive been brave enough to post. Im really not sure about it myself, please tell me honestly what you think!

Oh and it will be R/K I promise-what do you think the footsteps are??


	2. Chapter 2

Firstly-thanks so much for the reviews guys,you have no idea how encouraging they were!

I sent individual replies for all the signed ones but for the anon-

**Lyc**-Wow, thank you so much! Your comment really shocked me! And yeah I loved that idea too, only problem was when this started in my head, Sam was boss and I really could'nt picture this scenario ever taking place with her. Woolsey was the perfect villain for this piece!

**Sam**-Im takin' it to Ronon town thats where! :D

**Josephine**-Yeah I love it too when she gets tough,theres not nearly enough of Keller in lets-kick-some-ass mode!

This is the R/K chapter people, but beware there will be some angsty/angry stuff first.

A/N- A _meela _is a Satedan cow type thing. It likes shiny stuff and blue grass. So...yeah,onwards!

* * *

Ronon watched the exchange between Woolsey and the doc across the main balcony.

He couldnt hear what they were saying,but in reality he didnt really need to. It looked like it wasnt so much an exchange but the doc yelling and Woolsey trying to get a word in edgeways.

Good. Someone needed to take the little weasle down a peg or two. He'd intended to do it himself, but judging from Woolseys expression as Keller all but ran from his office, she'd done a better job than he ever could.

He couldnt look more shocked if it hed been poked in the behind with a 200V _meela_ prod. He winced internally at the memory of that drunken...occasion.

He was coming to see Woolsey when she beat him to it and proceded to apparently rip him a new one. Another earth saying courtesy of Sheppard.

He'd seen how hard she was working latley, how exhausted she looked, how he rarely saw her outside the infirmary. He wondered if she even ate.

And Woolsey had gone and put this on her. She was already overworked,over-stressed. So he'd decided to come and have a word with him. Whether words would have actually been used was up for debate,but now it looked like it wasnt needed.

It looked like he was needed somewhere else entirely. The tears threatening to spill over from her eyes,as she sped away told him so. Her eyes. How they amazed him. In her eyes, so many things could be conveyed in just one glance. Swirling pools of dark emotion. He could lose himself in them if he wasnt careful.

He followed her as she made her way rapidly to a quiet balcony, away from the main pathways in the city. Damn she ran fast. If he hadnt been, well...him, he might have had trouble keeping up with her.The evening lights were on, activating at their presence, dimming as they left. She must have the ancient gene. They never did that for him. Was why he thinking about that?

He knew she wasnt aware of his presence at the doorway. It startled him to realise that with everything that had happened, the disasters, the people theyd lost, hed never seen her break down. Never seen a tear.

He hesitated,still in the general safety of that exit. If he took that last step,well. He was in uncharted territory. Comfort wasnt really his...thing. Hell,_words _were'nt really his thing. What if he said the wrong thing? Screwed up royally and made her feel worse? Oh man. He was so far out of his depth.

He peered out as her from his hiding place, slapping himself internally. What was her waiting for? This was just plain cowardly. Except that he _was _afraid. Of hurting her. Of being hurt in the process.

The light from the twin moons shone on her pale face; the glittering tears tracks running down it. That coupled with the soft sheen of her blonde hair,the glow of the delicate exposed skin of her neck and arms, giving her an almost ethereal look. She sniffled, evidently get her tears under control and rose into a standing position, gripping the rail of the balcony.

This time his feet didnt really give him an option, propelling out towards her. Maybe he wouldnt need words.

In the serene quietness of the isolated balcony, Jen heard someone approach her from behind. Turning her head, she saw that it was Ronon. Making way less noise than a man of his size should. She turned back. She didnt want him to see her now. To affirm just how weak she really was. He was the one who'd said it. Now she'd just gone and given him the proof.

She gripped the rail tighter, her fingernails biting into her palm. She relished in the pain. It brought her back from the brink, affirmed that she was still there. She didnt turn as he came up beside her,unspeaking.

For the longest time they just stood there. He seemed contented to just stare out as the sight that was the city at night. She cast her gaze unseeingly over it, eventually being the one to speak first.

Sighing,she faced him. "You dont have to do this you know.Im fi-"

She was cut off by him pulling her to his chest, enveloping her in a hug. She allowed herself to press against his broad chest, to feel the comfort he was lending, let the pain recede slightly.

Let the anger return. She didnt deserve comfort. Tensing against him she pushed her palms against his front, pulling away and retreating along the length of the balcony. He followed.

She swung around. "Look just stop it ok?" her tone was sharp. "I dont need-"

He cut her off again. Hugging her again.

She tried to fight, but he wouldnt let her. Not this time. She needed this. Whether she knew it or not.

She began to hit him, her small fists impacting against his chest and shoulders.

"Stop" -Thump-

"Just -thump- stop." It came as more of sob. "I dont...cant...its not right..."

He released her, grabbing her wrists in the process. She was hurting herself a hell of a lot more than she was hurting him.

"It not fair!" she yelled at him "Why him? _Why _did it have to be him?" It came as more of a plea than anything else. Begging him for answers that he didnt have. Why any?

"Why couldnt it have been me?" He paused. Wait, what?

Which was what he eventually managed to growl out.

"He had a family.A life to go back to, people who would miss him. The only person who would miss me is my Dad and even then-"

"You really think that?" His tone was incredulous." You really think no-one here would miss you?"

"You said it yourself" she threw at him "I dont belong here, like I never have anywhere."

"I said I was wrong. About that and about you being weak."

"Ive only been here six months" she said flatly, turning away. "Its not like anything here would change without me. They'd just bring in a new CMO like they did with Carson, and everything would go one functioning like always."

"Thats what you think?" He could feel himself getting angry now.

"Its what I know."

"Thats bull and you know it." He strode towards her. She turned,surprised. "If that was true,if no-one gave a damn then why would so many people have risked their lives to save you from that wraith virus?! Why would half of them nearly died trying to get you out? McKay, Sheppard, Zelenka?"

"You" it came so quietly, he nearly didnt hear it.

"Me" he said.

She looked abashed momentarily, then her expression changed again.

"And you dont think I feel terrible about that?" she replied angrily. "You dont think Im plagued with guilt everytime I think about it? About the risk they, you took? It wasnt worth it-"

"It was" Ronon glared "not a single one of us regrets it. And Id do it again. Id do worse to get to back."

"But why?" The question tugged at his heart, as if she couldnt understand why someone that didnt have to would care so much about her.

"Because." he said simply. "Youre one of us. I dont really know what _us _is, but I know youre part of it. And we, _I _look after our own."

He pulled her towards him. This time she came willingly, wrapping her arms around his middle, her head fitting neatly under his chin, her anger spent.

"Maybe some more than others." He said, inhaling the scent of her hair. "You wont see me doing_ this _for McKay."

She laughed against him. To be honest it was more of a hiccup but it was a start.

It wasnt ok. And it wouldn't be for a long time. Something like this...you didnt just bounce back from. But he'd be there for those days.

"Ronon?"

"Mm?"

"I just yelled at my boss."

"Yeah."

"Oh...crap."

"Indeed."

* * *

That was little reference to Midway there-that awesome Ronon and Teal'c episode! Did they give those wraith a whoopin' or what?

So there you have it folks. All done. So whaddya think? Good? Bad? Retreat into a cave and never write a word again?

Thanks for reading! Doll, ;)


End file.
